The present invention is directed generally and in various embodiments to a cutting guide.
Personnel often use a saw such as, for example, a hacksaw or a crosscut saw to cut, for example, pipe or conduit to a desired length. However, the blade of the saw can easily drift laterally from the desired cut location. If the cut is not sufficiently precise, the resulting length of pipe or conduit can be longer or shorter than the length that is needed. Inaccurate cuts lead to increased material costs and decreased productivity.
To reduce the chance of the blade drifting during the cut, many personnel tend to work at a much more deliberate pace while cutting. However, this approach increases the amount of time spent starting a cut, thereby contributing to decreased productivity.